Truth Between Hearts
by sangosonefear
Summary: Miroku and Sango romance [one shot]


Truth Between Hearts 

**By: **Jusica

_This writing is mostly about Sango and Miroku._

_There's a little of Kagome and Inuyasha as well._

_And a second note, it may sound like I have something against Shippo_

_But I really don't._

_This is my first Fan-fic, hope you like it._

  
**************************************************************************************************************************

            Swarms of poisonous insects peer out from the trees, eyes red and glowing, staring at their enemy. With a quick call, Inuyasha swung his claws across five of them, shredding them apart as their purple blood feel from there separated flesh. Miroku slammed his staff against some and threw several of them, knocking small amounts of blood from the insects. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango called out, as her weapon flew through large amounts, splattering them all so that their blood flew across the area and their flesh part. Kagome pulled back an arrow, arm strong, and released it, shearing past and destroying many with her priestess powers. Kirara growled, red eyes glaring forward at the approaching insects. Her teeth already dripping blood, she lunched forth and slit open some more. Shippo stood on a rock, jumping up and down, a fist lifting in the air.

"C'mon! Yeah! That's it! You can do i-tahh!" He freaked at the end, a few of the poison insects coming at him quickly. He ran off, upon all fours, tears of fear corning his eyes, "Someone help me!" he called out as he continued to run, the insects closely following.

Miroku quickly came and hit the insects away from behind Shippo. Shippo turned and came to his hide feet, "Thank you Miroku."

"Stay alert Shippo. There are still more to come." Miroku responding, not looking towards him.

"W-What are you talking about? All the insects have been beaten." Shippo jumped lightly, stepping one paw back, sweat forming on his face.

The earth began to shake with urge, flocking out any birds left in the forest fearfully. Inuyasha stood firm, a snarl crossing his face, hand placed upon the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Kagome stood behind him, standing in fear, eyes wide, looking around with a hand to her chest. Sango stood balanced, her Hiraikotsu held in a throwing position, closer to the ground than the air, as Kirara stood at her side. Miroku stood, his staff held tight in both hands, glaring forward, as Shippo tumbled back and forth, trying to keep balanced, before falling backwards.

"There it is." Inuyasha growled, his eyes narrowing.

With only an amount of meters ahead, a large centipede demon dug up from the dirt quickly; Thousands of sharpened legs, a large mouth of two massive fangs at the sides, with hundreds on the edges and inside. With a screeching pitch, the youkai struck at the closest target, Miroku. Jumping up, he was able to avoid any contact from the youkai, or its fangs. The youkai glared up with its deep red eyes, only to see him coming down with his staff.

'KRRIICC!' 

A direct hit to the head, the end of Miroku's staff stabbing into one of the demon's eyes, spilling out its odor rich liquids. Again with the annoying screech. The demon flung Miroku aside, having him hit the ground a bit hard.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango jumped high in the air, throwing her massive boomerang at the demon. 

With a vertical strike, her Hiraikotsu spun through the centipede's backside, pulling up and tearing about the flesh and blood, ripping its spin scales from its body. The youkai lifted half its body from the ground, screeching in pain. Kagome pulled back an arrow quickly and launched it at the demon, pinning its throat. The blue power of her arrow stung and tore deep into the flesh, burning its blood dry, and paralyzing the creature in choking silence.

"Nyahh!!" Inuyasha lifted Tetsusaiga above his head, swinging it forward and down, releasing its yellow energy. 

The sheers of the Tetsusaiga's power tore through the earth, flinging up any dirt or rocks within its path, slitting through the youkai as it expanded around it, picking the flesh off the centipede and drowning it in power. With a last, quieting screech, the demon crumbed apart in the flash of light and energy.

"Yeeaahh!" Kagome cheered, along with Shippo, jumping for joy behind her. 

She then ran over to Inuyasha. The hanyou grinned with pleasure to destroy the demon, Tetsusaiga resting upon his shoulder. Sango sat upon Kirara's back, her Hiraikotsu strapped around her shoulder, with Miroku standing beside the two, holding his staff with one hand, a smile upon his gentle face.

            A few sticks of wood piled to the ground. Shippo sighed as he dropped them near the fire. Kirara, in her kitty form, walked up with a couple as well, placing them beside his.

"Hold still!" a young girl's voice.

"Hm?" Shippo looked over. Kagome, down on her knees, sat next to Inuyasha.

"There." She padded, aka slammed, a bandage of cloth on his back, behind his shoulder.

"Dah! Hey! Watch what ya doing!" Inuyasha glared back at her, jumping in a bit of pain.

"Well it was your fault for getting hurt in the first place!" she snapped back, fists tight.

"Well I wouldn't of if you would have stayed out of my way!" he yelled back.

Sango sat on the other side, near the fire, legs hugged slightly to her chest. She was giving them an expected stare. She sighed lightly.

"Those two never can learn can they?" A young man spoke.

"Hm? … No. I guess not." She said, looking over at Miroku, who lie beside her a few feet, resting his head upon his arms.

"But it's expected."

"I suppose." She said, looking forward, gazing at the small fire before her, seeming lost in thought, their blazes warming her mind.

"?" Miroku blinked, looking over at her, noticing something was bothering her, "Is something the matter Sango?" He sat up.

"No... It's nothing."

Her eyes expressed a lack of, a missing part in her heart to be exact, that she wanted to clinch and hold dearly. Weather a piece of her past, or of the present or future, the young monk could only guess of what she may want. He studied her for a moment, concentrating on her eyes and face. So young and beautiful it was, shimmering in the fire's light, her long dark hair in strings of silk against the wind, deep eyes full of warmth and desire. His gaze was broken when she suddenly stood.

"I need to be alone for a while." She suddenly spoke, as if knowing what he would ask her.

She made her way around the fire and into the near by hut. The door slid behind her as she stood in the darkness of the small room, with only the light of the half moon coming down from a thin window near the ceiling. She walked across the wooden flood, stopping as she sat against the wall, the light of the moon coming down in front of her feet. She remained silent, staring at the grains in the wood. 

Inuyasha and Kagome are always fighting about everything little thing, but their connection was deep and warm. What did she have? A lecherous monk who can't help but to stroke her ass or chest? Who knows how many girls he grabs? Probably several.... But, what place does she have in this world? Her village and family are gone, her brother torn from her, the only reminders she keeps is scared upon her back, and framed in a little cat demon. So why does she stay? 

Naraku! 

That ruthless demon who cones everyone and everything in his painful games. Yet, she stayed for more. It wasn't just for her friends, but did she feel safe here, with them? No. That couldn't be it. Nowhere was safe from that monster. If she were to stay here, Naraku would appear. She couldn't let herself do that. Not by risking everyone's lives for her own. She had been a known target for Naraku, more than the others. She couldn't stay. She had to leave. For their sake. And his. With that last thought, she stood instantly, her body darkened by the shadow and clouds over the moon.

"Sango-chan. We have dinner. Time to… Huh?" Kagome opened the door to the hut, only to find it empty though. 

She walked forward a few steps; none of Sango's supplies were there. She walked back out to the others, who settle by the fire.

"Hey. Have you guys seen Sango-chan?" she asked, coming up to them.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha grumbled, stuffing his mouth full with Kagome's roman noodles.

"Was she not in the hut?" Miroku asked, looking up at her, with a serious look upon his face.

"I haven't seen Kirara either." Shippo looked around, and then looked up at Kagome, "Maybe they went for a walk? Or to train?"

"Yes. Sango did say she wanted to be alone for a while." Miroku stated, eyes closed, hands within his sleeves, his staff resting against his shoulder.

After a few moments, Kirara came up over the hill. She stopped and looked back, seeming worried and sad for some reason. Shippo noticed her in the distance.

"Hey. There's Kirara." He came to his feet.

"Huh?" the others looked over.

"But where's Sango-chan?" Kagome wondered.

Shippo ran up to Kirara who came towards them and sat down. Kagome walked up behind him and bent forward, her hands on her knees.

"Hey Kirara, do you know where Sango-chan is?" she asked, curiously.

Kirara made soft little meows, sorta, in response, bobbing her head lightly.

"Wh-Wh-What?! She went where?!" Shippo jumped back in worry and fear. Sweat resting on his forehead, his body slightly trembling.

"Huh? What's going on Shippo?" Kagome asked, looking down at him.

"She said Sango went to go find Naraku." Shippo turned to her, his expression the same.

"Naraku?!" Inuyasha and Miroku perked, looking over at them.

"What? But that's suicide." Kagome stood straight, the same expression coming across her face.

"Why would Sango-chan go after Naraku by herself? We're in this together right?" Kagome thought.

Miroku came to his feet and walked up beside her quickly. "Kagome, you stay here with Inuyasha. I'll go look for Sango." He demanded, his face serious and determined.

"Hey hold on! I'm not gonna stay here while you go linger off on a night walk!" Inuyasha growled, coming to his feet.

"You have yet to heal fully. Best to stay here and watch over Kagome."

"Hey what about me?" Shippo grumbled.

"Like hell! Kagome can come with us. I don't need to baby-sit." The hanyou argued.

Kagome twitched an eye, arms crossed, "Inuyasha.... Sit."

"Uff?!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground face first.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry." Miroku called back to them as he ran off in the distance, slowly fading in the darkness of night.

"Grr.… Why that..." Inuyasha grumbled, eyes glaring forward, with the rest of his face still implanted in the earth.

            The soft, yet quick moving steps of the monk rushed across the forest floor, the rings upon his staff jingling as he continues running. His breath was now heavy, have been looking for Sango over an hour now. His body was getting tired, and his face sweating. Slowing down, he came to a short walk before stopping completely. He rested against his staff, eyes no longer fully open, ready to close on him, his face wet and his breath deep and hard. He continued forward, forcing himself to walk.

"Sango.... Why did you leave on your own? .... Don't you know we care for you? I care for you." He thought as he made his way out of the woodland, and into a small open field land. 

The light of the moon shaped this land, the grazes of grass layered with shadow and spiked with shin, the fireflies twirling above them, the soft and cool wind combing the field and surrounding trees, reflection of ripples flowing above a pond glowing a rich bright blue, catching the monk's eyes. He sighed as he walked forward some, using his staff for support. 

"Sango!" he called out her name, his voice sounding desperate.

He came to a full stop, staring forward at the water that rested ahead, his royal blue eyes gazing with the water's reflection, brightening his sorrowful eyes. He had hoped that his call would go answered. The sound of Sango's voice echoing back his own name. But there was no response, only silence. His heart felt cold suddenly, his body weakening as he fell forward in the tall the grass, collapsing from the tiring search for the one he hoped to die for.

* * * * * * *

"Houshi-sama? .... Wake up Houshi-sama." A familiar voice rose.

His eyes began to stir and slowly opened them. Sitting up and blinking his eyes a few times, he could see the land around him was the same as where he fell, but an early mist floated around. He came to his feet, staff in hand.

"Houshi-sama? Are you alright?"

He turned around to see Sango standing there, standing out with her black, slimming outfit and large weapon upon her back. He smiled at her.

"Sango, why are you out here?"

"I came looking for you Houshi-sama."

"Oh? You were looking for me?"

"You weren't back with the others. I was beginning to worry."

Miroku blinked, confused for a second. She had been looking for him out of concern? But he was here looking for her. What about Naraku? Did she change her mind? She must have. He stepped forward, walking up to her.

"You were worried about me?" he smiled, his face gentle and soothing.

"Of course. I have a right to worry don't I?" an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Of course you do. I just wasn't expecting it to come out so clear." He smiled widely.

She remained silent, before lowering her head and moving to him. He stared at her in surprise, seeing her press herself against him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, dropping his staff to the ground, as her Hiraikotsu came off her shoulder. They stood together, holding one another dearly. The silence was enough to set emotion through one another, the clearing of which they were left to be alone, the mystic mist flowing with the rising sun.

"Houshi-sama.... I'm sorry." Sango spoke, clearing the silence for a moment.

"For what Sango?" Miroku asked softly, smiling gently.

"For not speaking the truth."

"The truth?"

"That I.... love you."

Miroku froze at those words, the shock over coming him. Did he hear her correctly? Did she really feel the same, as he did for her? His heart began to race, beating hard and strong, the emotions rushing through his body and the blood in his veins. A sudden part of his being felt, complete. His wish of being with Sango had come true. He couldn't believe it. But, was that what was bothering her the other night? Could she not bring herself to tell him forward? That she had to test to see if he felt the same? It was unmistakable that he indeed loved her. He was willing to give everything to her, even his life. Just thinking of it, he was fighting Naraku more for her sake, than his own now. He couldn't help but to feel as he does, even though the curse upon his hand was hard to ignore, his heart for Sango drove him to free her from Naraku's clinches of darkness and pain. He sympathized her. How could he not? For someone he cherished.

A smile crossed his face, head tilted beside hers, "I love you, Sango."

"...Good." Sango answered, a chuckle buried under her sinister grin.

A quick thrust of a hand, she stabbed into Miroku's ribs, blood spilling out of his side, covering the slayer's arm and staining the monk's robes. Miroku coughed in agony, splitting up blood from his mouth, having it fly over Sango's shoulder and drip from his lips. Eyes wide, shock and disbelief choking him in pain, the monk pulling himself away from her, stumbling back some feet, hand covering one of his wounds. It wasn't just his side, but his heart felt as if it was taken out of his chest and thrown into a blazing fire.

"S-Sango...? W-Why?" he gazed over to her, managing to speak words, though the choke in his throat and heart was still powerful in pain.

His blood dripped off the slayer's fingers, collecting on the ground beside her foot. The same grin curved her lips as she stared at him, watching him shiver in pain and fear.

"Inuyasha. Let's get going." 

"What for?! You worried about Miroku and Sango?! Forget them. Sango chose to go after Naraku and Miroku decided to follow. There's nothing we can do about it." Inuyasha growled under his breath, not wanting to believe his own words. He sat over by the hut, hands in his sleeves.

"But we have to go after them. I can't just stand here knowing that we may not see them again." Kagome glared over at him, eyes holding back tears as she stood with stiff shoulders and tight fists at her sides.

"Listen Kagome, Miroku told me to stay here and watch after you... He said he was going to come back with Sango, and they will some day. Until then, all we can do is trust that we will see him and Sango again." 

Kagome came and sat behind him, placing her hands upon his shoulders, leaning against him, cheek against his shoulder. Inuyasha perked lightly that she was that close to him, a small crimson color coming to his cheeks. He looked back at her, his eyes showing bit surprise.

"I'm sorry." She nearly cried, her voice quieter than normal.

"Don't be sorry Kagome," Inuyasha responded, eyes forward, "You have a right to worry about them. We all do."

Shippo looked over at them, Kirara beside him. He looked sad, as well as the cat demon. "I just hope Miroku and Sango do come back." 

            A fist lands on the cheek of an already beaten monk, his feet stumbling backwards, before falling and landing on his non-injured side. Breath heavy, he gasped for air as he lay suffering, eyes dazed from the loss of blood and the sheer pain of his body, though he could feel himself growing colder and num. He forced his eyes open to look at his attacker.

"Who.... a-are you?"

"I'm nothing more than a demon, wanting to claim your life..." the slayer spoke, using a dark male voice, and then finishing with Sango's voice, "Houshi-sama."

"W-What? .… Err! Naraku!" Miroku glared, trying hard to sit up on one arm, eyes narrowing with anger flowing through his veins and body.

Naraku kicked him down again and then stepped on his cursed hand. "Your time has come monk.... You pose a threat with that wind tunnel of yours, you will die."

Miroku winced in pain, eyes twitching, powerless to do anything. He was too injured and tired to fight, and he couldn't use his wind tunnel. He could do nothing, nothing but die, only knowing that he tried to defeat him. His eyes fall in weakness and defeat. There was nothing left in him, he was, going to die.

* * * * * * *

A bright light surrounded the monk, the sound of laughter entering his ears. His eyes open, seeing the white yellow color of brightness above him, as he lie still, on his back, in a grassy land. Shippo poked his head over him, his face shadowed from the background sun, holding a wide smile as he laughed with joy.

"Ship-Shippo?" Miroku blinked, eyes still partly closed against the beaming light.

"Shippo. Let Miroku rest." Another spoke.

"Huh?" Miroku blinked his blue eyes and sat up. 

He was perfectly fine, no injuries or torn robes. He had been lying on a grassy hill, on a nice sunny day with a nice wind. He looked over at Kagome, as Shippo ran back to her call. Inuyasha stood behind her, a light grin on his face. He wasn't sure what was going on, as the three of them started to walk off and lower over the hill. How long had he been here? Was it a dream this time? Or had he died and gone somewhere? Somewhere, where he felt alone without his friends. Or was it real? And he dreamt about dying. But a gentle touch on his hand jumped the monk from his thought. Gazing over, a sleeping Sango lay next to him, her hand on his. Sango? Was this real? She was here with him, the whole time, and he didn't know it until the touch of her warm hand woken him. The young beauty opens her eyes and gazed up at him. He saw no resistance to when he took her hand, or in the fact that he was right beside her while she was sleeping. He felt no smack across his face, or burning fire from her eyes.

"Miroku." She said softly.

"Sango?" He didn't know what to say to any of this. And the surprise of her saying his actual name faded as he calmed with the soothing of her smile.

The young slayer lifted her free hand and slid it across the side of his neck. Her warm, gentle touch was accelerating, tingling his body all over, yet, he showed no surprise and he remained utterly calm. He slowly turned to her, reacting in response of the slayer's wants to bring him closer with a soft grip behind his neck. Nose to nose, they stared at one another, Miroku on his forearms, which rest at her sides, and Sango on her back with his resting over her.

"I will never leave you Miroku. So why do you feel so lonely?"

"?" He didn't respond at first, unsure of how to. "Sango I.…" he stopped, closing his eyes in loss as he tilted his chin down, away from her face, "I'm lost Sango. I can't defeat Naraku; my curse will never be lifted... I fear that everyone will be pulled in if I-"

Sango draws him closer, her arms wrapping around him. Lowered closer to her, Miroku's words were cut short, the surprise and joy of being this close to her quickening his heartbeat. His eyes stare open at the woman before him, his lips pressed against hers. Slowly, their lips part and his continuous stare softens as he smiles down at her gently.

"We will defeat Naraku. And everything will be okay." Sango placed a hand on his cheek, sliding it down from his ear to his chin.

* * * * * * *

"Houshi-sama?!" a young voice echoed in the young monk's mind.

"Open your eyes Houshi-sama! Houshi-sama!!" It sounded desperate and fearful.

A soft light beamed down upon the resting monk's face, the frame of his face seeming to brighten in reaction. A tear rolls down the young woman's face, her sadness strengthening it. She managed to open her mouth partly to speak, her entire body trembling in a well of sorrow.

"Miroku...." she whispered, her tear falling from her cheek and dripping down, and landing upon his. 

The drop splattered on his soft skin, the light shinning it as if crystal, adding a cool, gentle wetness to his face. The young slayer rests above him, her face placed against his neck, hands holding his robes tightly at his shoulders, her upper body pressed against his as she fell on top of him, her body too weak and desperate to leave him. Tears fell from her eyes, her loss broken heart crumbled in them, dripping down the monk's collar and neck. Her body trembled continuously; her breath escaped her throat, passing her sobbing lips, its tone hard and thick, as if she's been gasping for air.

"Nnn.… Miroku.... please... no.… don't leave me...." She took in a few deep breaths, trying to breathe again, but her pouring tears and broken heart blocked her of air.

Miroku's cursed hand was still, placed upon the ground beside him. It twitched slightly and then rose. He lifted his hand up and placed it softly on the Sango's back. She gasped lightly as her eyes opened wide and her head perked lightly. Her breathing seemed to calm some, her eyes still cornered in tears though. She lay still, her body no longer trembling, and her grip loosened.

"Nnnn.… Sa-Sango... hrrrgn…." Miroku softly let out her name between winces of pain.

Sango lifted herself from him, "Houshi-sama!" she nearly cried, holding back tears now.

Miroku gazed up at her, his eyes reflecting the light of the new day, gleaming beautifully with soft, soothing touch. He looked so gentle, with his smile and handsome face. The two of them stared at one another, eyes locked, though one's were full of tears, while the others were filled with a sad pleasure. The time pasted like years, though they only lasted a few seconds.

"Sango..." Miroku whispered, breaking the silence.

"Houshi-sama?" she responded quietly.

There was another moment of silence, followed by his mischievous smile, "If you wanted to be with me why didn't you say so?"

"?!" Sango's eyes widened lightly, a red color misting her cheeks. Hastily, she answered, "I didn't mean.... I thought you were..." Anger soon followed in her words, "I just didn't want you to Die okay?! This has nothing to do with me wanting to be with you!"

"Aw Sango.... I never thought my dreams would come true... You truly do want to be with me." Miroku smiled that same smile that usually brings handprints to his face later on.

"What are you talking about?! I never said that!" She ragged, lifting her head further from his.

But hang on. He said his dreams. Did he want to be with her? And wanted her to be with him? The slayer's blush darkened at that thought. She could tell that her sadness was completely gone now, and her heart no longer aced. But, she could also feel a greatly increasing warmth in her chest. Her heart began to beat faster, her defense fading as she gazed down at the smiling monk. He looked so innocent. So gentle. So lovely. Her blush flushed up more. She pulled herself away from him, sitting at his side, trying to hide her crimson cheeks. She couldn't believe what she was thinking. Many times did see enjoy his company, but several more times did she end up slapping him for his lecherous hands. If only he would hold her more comfortably, more dearly. What she would do to just rest in his arms, pressed against his warm body, just once, without his hand sliding down to her bottom or to her chest. There was so much she wanted from him, was it possible that she did want to be with him? Just as he dreamed? Of what she dreamed? She turned her head away from him, but her eyes darted to his every now and then.

"Sango." Miroku's voice shook the young slayer from her chain of thoughts.

"Yes? Houshi-sama?" she looked down at him, her cheeks no longer colored, able to hide her attraction from him.

Miroku smiled up at her, able to sense that she no longer felt so alone. He could tell that his words meant something to her. He found it cute when she blushed and turned away from him. Though he was still in pain, he set it aside to allow Sango's beauty cave over his eyes. He knew what he wanted from her. He knew of what he would do for her. What he would give just to be with her. Just to gaze into her loving eyes, so full of desire and devotion, love and fire. He could feel his breath deepen, his eyes clinching as the pain returned to his side, the blood moving out into the ground, slowly, but still moving. His hand reached over to his wound as he winced in pain. It was beginning to be too much for the monk, his mind feeling dizzy and his body becoming numb.

"Houshi-sama?! What's wrong Houshi-sama?!" Sango leaned over him some, eyes coated in fear, hands held in fists upon the grass beside him.

He managed to open his eyes and gaze up at her darling face. "Sango.... Ceehh...." he winced once more, his body tightening up.

"Ah?! Are you hurt Houshi-sama?" she asked loudly, the fear echoing in her throat as her face saddened with worry. 

She blinked and looked down to his hand placed over his wound. Her eyes widened some at the sight of his crimson blood oozing from his side. The thick liquid moved slowly to a puddle, dieing the blazes of grass and drowning them in its warm substance. Sango slowly lifted a hand and placed it on his, helping apply some pressure to the wound. The soft, warm touch of the monk's hand was elevating as she held her hand over his. She could feel her cheeks blush again, a tender sensation running throughout her body. She could only hope, that the young monk could not see it within her.

She looked back down at him, her cheeks still brushed crimson, ".... Miroku... Why did you let Naraku.... How could he do this to you?"

He smiled warmly at her, his eyes softening with sweet desire. "He took your form, Sango.... I was defenseless."

"Huh? What do you mean?" the young slayer perked lightly, confused, yet, sensing warmth from the monk's eyes channel to her own.

"Hmm.… Well, I care for you Sango.... That's why, I came looking for you..."

"So you.... you got injured because of me?" she muttered quietly, hiding her voice from his ears. She looked away from him sadly. "If I would have known this would have happened... I would have never left."

"Don't blame yourself, Sango.... It was my weakness... for you... that got me this way."

"What?" she gasped lightly, her cheeks warming up.

Could it be true? Could it be that he felt the same as she did? Not only to be with one another, but to love as well? She could feel the tears form in her eyes, twinkling in the sunlight, slowly revealing themselves. She couldn't stop it. She only had the power to stop them from pouring down her face. Her heart began to rush, the light crimson returning to her cheeks, and her powerful care for Miroku crushing her defenses.

Miroku looked at her, a bit surprised by her tears. Slowly lifting a hand, he ripped away her tears. Her face was so gentle and smooth, warm and accelerating. He only wished that she wouldn't hide anymore, and that he could hold her in his arms, just as in his dream. She brought her hand up to his, sliding her fingers over his. His touch was tender and unforgettable. She never knew he felt this way towards her. She had thought that all those times of having him grope her was all she was for. Now she can see, that he loves her. And she loves him.

".... I love you Sango." He spoke.

A jolt spread through her body at his words. Her heart jumped and her tears flowed down her cheeks. She could feel her body energize and her love open to him. 

"I love you." She whimpered under her breath.

"... Miroku!" She cried loudly, falling into his arms, wrapping her own arms around him.

Miroku lifted his arm to her back, holding her close. Sango's face was embedding in his chest, his robes soaking up her falling tears. She was twitching just slightly, scared of losing him. Miroku could feel her weakness, and rubbed her back gently, keeping his hand from lowering, comforting her.

"Inuyasha. Where are you going?" Kagome stepped out of some bush, Kirara in her arms, her large backpack around her back.

Inuyasha sniffs the air, eyes glaring forward, "I can smell someone's blood." He growled lightly.

"What?" Kagome blinked.

"Blood?! That's not good." Shippo jumped, looking around franticly.

Inuyasha then jumped forward, leaping from one foot to the other, skipping ahead of the others in good time. Kagome chased after him, not moving nearly as quickly, Shippo closely following. Inuyasha made his way out of the bush and more into the open, the sunlight blinding his eyes for a moment.

"Damn light." He cursed, his eyes closing for a moment.

He glanced around, the sent of blood closer than ever. Kagome ran up behind him, Shippo at her heels. They all looked around for a moment. Kirara sniffed the air, her ears perking. She then shifted out of Kagome's arms.

"Kirara?" Kagome blinked, watching as the demon ran off.

"What's wrong Kirara?" Shippo called out to her.

Kirara ran up to Sango and Miroku's bodies, still lying together in the distance. She meowed as she came to their side, eyes watching for movement. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome gasp in shock in seeing the sight. One was injured, maybe both.

"It's Miroku." Shippo gasped, voice raised, and sweat on his face in worry.

"And Sango-chan." Kagome added, the same look upon her face.

"Crap." Inuyasha cursed under his breath, eyes wide in concern as he jumped towards them, the other two following closely.

A few days later....

"Houshi-sama. You mustn't move. Your wounds haven't healed yet."

Kagome looks back at the small hut, where she heard Sango's voice. Shippo sat beside her with Kirara. 

"Sango is still with Miroku?" Shippo asked, "She's been at his side ever sense we found them."

"Of course. Sango-chan cares for him. She's always been at his side when he's been injured." Kagome smiled.

"I bet Sango likes Miroku a lot." Shippo teased, with a wide smile and cheerful face.

"Hehe. I bet Shippo." Kagome giggled.

"Are you guys really that stupid?" a hanyou called out.

"Huh? Hey! What do you mean by that?!" Shippo came to his feet quickly, a fist lifted.

"Shut up will ya! I don't want to hear your whining!" Inuyasha rested up in a tree.

"W-What?! Whining?! Agh! Now you've gone to far!" Shippo growled.

"Feh." Inuyasha looked away from him.

Kagome came to her feet and looked up at the hanyou, "And what do you know of Sango-chan and Miroku's relationship?"

"Isn't it obvious? The two obviously care for one another, but don't forget about how Miroku acts around her. There's no way anyone would go for a perverted monk like him. Besides, Sango always seems to be hitting him for it. So don't go thinking something of it, you'll only get into trouble."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome blinked, "What trouble?"

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and landed in front of her, "With Sango of course. If you go thinking too much she may leave again. Do you want her to do that Kagome?"

"No."

"Then don't bother them about it." He turned his back to her, "I don't want to have to see you look as you did before. I don't like it when you're sad."

Kagome blushed lightly, feeling the heat turn up in her cheeks, and her heart beating a bit harder, her hand held over it, "Inuyasha."

"Hm?" he looked back at her.

She came up and wrapped her arms around his waist. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise, un-expecting her to hug him. He calmed soon and wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome spoke softly, eyes closed, head resting on his chest.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, tilting his head down some.

"Grr.… Graah!" Shippo growled, jumped up and gnawing on Inuyasha's head. His anger showing through his beady eyes, his sharp teeth getting tangled in the hanyou's silver hair.

'GANG!' 

Inuyasha hit Shippo off of him, having the small fox slam into the ground, a big lump on his head. Kagome stood beside Inuyasha, cheeks still blushing slightly, a hand over her mouth.

"That's no fair." Shippo complained.

Houshi-sama. Please, you must rest." Sango said.

Miroku slowly pushed himself from the grounds with his arms, leaning to one side; eyes closed tight, body still weak and painful, sweat rolling down his face. Sango sat beside him on her knees, hands on his chest and shoulder, motioning him to lay down.

"Please Houshi-sama. You're not healed yet."

".….….…." Miroku opened his eyes and glanced over at her.

She looked at him, seeming worried, yet serious and determined to lie him down with force if need be. Miroku only smiled at her, his young face breaking her down slowly as always. He was just too cute to ignore. Miroku groaned lightly as he sat up, legs crossed and hands resting in his lap. Sango removed her hands from him, placing them beside her as she turned her head away, eyes closed.

"Why do I even bother with you?"

"Cause you like me."

Sango's face turned red in both anger and blush. She quickly glared over at him, facing him and lifting her fists, leaning forwards just a bit, "What are you talking about?! Why Would I Like A Lecherous Monk Like You?!"

Miroku kept his gently smile, and then suddenly leaned to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. Sango gasped in surprise, unsure of what he was doing. She knew that he said he loved her and all, but he may be trying to go for another feel. Miroku tilted his chin down as he held her close to him, straightening his back so she seemed to rest against him more, drawing her closer. He kept his hands from wondering anywhere, resting on her upper back. The young slayer was very warm and delightful to touch. He could feel himself wanting to pull her so close that nothing could break away or tear them apart. He wanted to hold her forever, or at least until she reacted violently towards him. Sango, on the other hand, was very surprised by the monk's actions. Especially to the fact that his hands have been resting on her back for a while, not lowering or spreading to her chest, holding her against him, dear and truly. His warm touch and body was comforting, his gentle calm nature soothing, and his presence unremarkable. She slid her hands up to his chest, allowing him to hold her so. After all, this is one thing she wanted from him. To be held so close and warmly, with dear sweet care, with no perverted manners or intrusions. Miroku smiled down at her as he turned her head to her more, able to smell her sweet, yet slightly sweaty sent.

"If you don't like me, Sango, then why did you cry and fall into my arms?"

Sango froze in silence, her blush deepening. She couldn't ague with him, for it was true.

"Well I.…" she stopped, unable to find words to fill the gap. She sighed lightly, giving in to defeat, "I thought I was going to loose you... That's why."

"Hmm.…" Miroku softened his smiling eyes.

He could hear her rest her mind calmly, unable to release her anger upon him. He was glad, that he didn't mess up this time, like every other one. He could also feel her lost heart beat softly, his heartbeat almost matching hers. Sango was nuzzled right up against him, their bodies seeming conjoined together and locked. She was relaxed, and felt protected in the monk's arms, her mind settle and dazing off in remembrance of her dream.

* * * * * * *

"Kohaku? Kohaku?!" she yelled in fear, chasing after her brother.

He faded off in the distance, the dark sky floating above, a mighty wind holding her back as she tried to run towards him, reaching for her younger brother. She tripped and fell to the ground. She looked up and Kohaku disappeared, with the last light of the Shikon jewel in his back brightening and then falling. She gasped in fear, her heart broken and lost, unable to move her body. She sat back, head tilted down, trembling.

"Kohaku...." she held back tears, her voice choking in them.

Slowly, someone reached around her and pulled her close. Without resistance, she looked up at him. Miroku was with her, arms around her, crossing her chest and resting on her shoulders. He was smiling down at her gently, like normal, eyes bright and inviting. She gazed up at his loving eyes, wanting to grasp hold of him forever. Tears formed in her eyes and she quickly shook them off as she lunged into his arms, turning so her face was buried in his robes, and his hands rested on her back.

"Please, don't leave me Miroku." She cried, holding onto him tightly.

"Hmm.… I won't Sango. I will always be with you. Always." He smiled, whispering into her ear as he held her with care.

The two of them sat in wonder, a light forming around them, brightening Sango's heart and keeping her from losing all hope. It was the monk, that most dear monk, that kept her alive and fighting. Fighting to no longer be alone or lost. It was because of him that she no longer felt empty inside. She had found love, a deep love in this young, charming, lecherous monk.

* * * * * * * *


End file.
